Bodega
by LissScarlett
Summary: [One-Shot]/ La bodega, la habitación abajo de la escalera, si, de la escalera que lleva a la azotea; esa habitación abandonada, la que esta repleta de cajas. Hay veces en la que una pequeña habitación puede convertirse en un lugar especial. Un lugar intimo y acogedor, y el escenario perfecto para una pasional historia.


_+Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la DC comics._

* * *

_**La Bodega**__**.**_

_[Capitulo único]_

* * *

Cuando llegamos a esta torre todos trajimos con nosotros un par de cajas, quizás más. Raven no trajo ninguna, ella llego con su capa y sus ojos tristes. Con el tiempo aquellos cubos de cartón fueron abandonados en la habitación debajo de la escalera, si, aquella escalera que lleva a la azotea. Con el equipo hemos viajado a muchas partes, hemos peleado en muchos lados, siempre hemos traído algún recuerdo, incluso la evidencia de los crímenes fue abandonada en la habitación que, con el paso de los años, se fue convirtiendo en nuestra bodega.

Y la bodega se convirtió en un lugar muy especial, porque allí había muchas cosas, había muchas cajas con recuerdos míos, con fotos, ropas, que no me atrevía a llevar a mi habitación, ni tampoco a arrojar a la basura. Lleve luz a aquel lugar, me decide del polvo, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el desorden de mi habitación. Pero quería hacer especial este lugar, quería volverlo un templo.

Una vez al año iba allí, no tocaba nada, solo mis pertenencias. Y revisaba las fotos, olía las ropas. Recordaba a mis padres. Recordaba que mi color no siempre fue una variación de tonos verdes, que alguna vez mi piel fue clara, mis cabellos dorados, como los de papá. Y sentía las texturas de la tela, de mi mascara, aquella que usaba cuando peleaba junto a la Patrulla Condenada, la tenía que usar porque mi tutor no quería que estuviera cerca de ellos.

Pero todo había cambiado. Había cambiado para bien.

Pero después de un par de años, no debía ir a aquel lugar una vez, sino dos. Porque aunque la rubia no haya traído nada consigo, en la bodega había una pequeña cajita con sus ropas. Me gustaba torturarme recordándola, era hermoso aunque dolía. Porque aunque quiera negarlo, ella siempre será la primera. Aunque nos haya traicionado, y aunque yo sienta tanto rencor, esto nunca cambiara. La terráquea nunca será olvidada, en primer lugar: por que las traiciones nunca se olvidan, y en segundo lugar: porque su top negro aún tiene su olor.

Las visitas a la bodega, lentamente, se fueron volviendo periódicas.

Una vez, uno de aquellos días en donde estaba cansado, me transforme en un pequeño gatito, con la pata entreabrí un poco la puerta, no fue necesario encender la luz, para poder saber que era ella. Sus ojos amatistas brillaban en la oscuridad, y, evidentemente, ella sabía que era yo, sus ojos demoníacos podían incluso contar cada uno de mis pelos aun entre penumbras. Volví a mi forma original y encendí la luz. Ella tenía un libro entre sus manos. No era cualquier libro, era _ese_ maldito libro.

Me moví rápidamente y se lo quite, fue un movimiento brusco, pero ella no se resistió, siguió arrodillada con la mirada gacha. Fue uno de esos momentos de debilidad, yo los he tendido, todos, ella también merecía uno, porque lo que Raven quería hacer era hablar con él, no le importaba que existiera la posibilidad de que la volviera a embaucar. Ella quería alguien con quien hablar. Yo muchas veces he sentido eso, mis noches de desvelo ante la pantalla, o las misteriosas marcas de gotas en algunas hojas de mis comics son testigos, silenciosos, de mis pequeños lapsos de desdicha.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero yo podía escuchar sus lágrimas caer. Me puse de pie. Tome el libro con ambas manos, y lo estrelle contra mi pierna flexionada. Por cada hoja rota, ella soltó un pequeño quejido. Seco sus lágrimas, y salió de la bodega. La siguiente semana nos tratamos como si nada hubiera sucedido. Fingimos olvidar ese hecho.

Ambos sabemos que fue lo mejor.

El tiempo paso, y yo seguía con mi rutina. Pero ella está allí, apoyando su espalda contra una columna de cajas, con su vista perdida en alguna página de su libro. Yo me senté enfrente, imitándola, saque uno de mis comics de una caja, comencé a leer.

Fue un momento un poco divertido, tan solo había silencio, y la miraba de vez en cuando, estaba seguro de que ella también me miraba. Parecía ser un juego eterno, pero comencé a reír, a reír como desquiciado o como asesino en serie. El resultado final fue que ella, con un movimiento elegante, se puso en pie y se fue. Un momento después yo la imite, camine por el pasillo carcajeando y cuando llegue a la sala principal, tome asiento en el sofá entre Robin y Cyborg. Me quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco.

Cuando apareció junto con Starfire, los ojos amatistas de Raven se me quedaron viendo igual.

Aquella no fue la única vez, pero si fue la única vez que no hablamos. Compartir un espacio común con alguien, te obliga a hablar con ese alguien, Raven y yo no fuimos la excepción. Y aunque las primeras palabras fueron insultos, me alegra decir que nuestra relación fue progresando. Actualmente llevamos una convivencia pasiva, y una relación—un poco extraña a decir verdad— realmente apasionante.

Y el real punto de inicio fue una vez en la que a ella se le habían acabado sus libros, y a mí me sobraban los comics. Le dije que compartiéramos el que yo leía. Ella aceptó. Aunque nos quedamos viendo como idiotas la misma página. Estábamos sentados muy cerca, uno al lado del otro. Su olor era hipnotizaste: olía a moras. Después de unos eternos minutos la historieta fue olvidada. Todo lo demás sucedió en cámara lenta, ella se descubrió el rostro, entrecerró los ojos. Nos besamos, fue algo muy torpe y descoordinado, pero la alarma de emergencia nos interrumpió. Al igual que si fuéramos resortes, saltamos de nuestros respectivos puestos, y corrimos al encuentro con los demás.

La pelea contra Mammoth fue realmente incomoda.

El día siguiente ella no se acercó, en ningún momento, a la bodega. Todo se sintió muy solo, me sentí abandonado. Pero estaba seguro de que ella pronto se presentaría a nuestro espacio común. El resto de la semana las lámpara y pequeños adornos estallaron sin razón alguna, de seguro la maga esta acomplejada, preocupada o confundida. Yo no sabía si acercarme a ella, se comportó de una manera muy volátil, pasando de la paz a la ira por el más leve estimulo, por mi integridad física procure guardar distancia.

Como la suerte estuvo de mi lado, después de un tiempo, la situación se resolvió: Raven volvió a ir a leer a la bodega, al mismo tiempo en que yo me encontraba.

—Que linda te ves ignorando al mundo leyendo—le dije una vez.

Esa fue la primera vez en que no me miraba clasificándome como un estúpido. Al contrario: se sonrojo, y escondió su vista en las hojas blancas del grueso tomo.

Esa fue la primera vez que note que Raven era realmente bonita. No hermosa, ni mucho menos encantadora, simplemente bonita, y en ella eso era suficiente.

El tiempo paso, el cambio de uniforme, y el crecimiento de su cabello lavanda, eran prueba de ello.

Raven trataba de mantener su cabello en una coleta. Pero este no era lo suficientemente largo, como para que la liga lo mantuviera en un peinado pulcro. Después de una gran pelea contra la liga de cabello y las hebras violáceas, la maga decidió traerlo suelto. Ahora, por primera vez puedo decir que ella es realmente bella. Y no es que su anterior apariencia hubiera sido mala, ni mucho menos, pero ahora se ve más mujer, tampoco hago referencia a que el cabello corto sea menos femenino que el cabello largo. Tan solo que a ella le queda bien.

Nuestra relación sin nombre, va subiendo de nivel, y seguramente la prueba más concreta fue aquella vez, nuestra primera vez. Lo único que realmente salió bien fue nuestra caída, en cámara lenta, directo al frió suelo. Todo empezó con un beso común y corriente, como todos los demás que nos damos en la soledad de la bodega. Cuando menos lo esperaba adentre mi lengua en su tibia boca, sin su consentimiento. Ella no se resistió. Me deshice de mis botas, ella de su capa. La parte superior de mi traje ya colgaba de mi cadera, y me propuse deshacerme de su leotardo.

La acorrale contra la pared, esperaba su consentimiento, una simple seña seria suficiente. Pero ella solo me miro. Me miro como nunca antes. Con fiereza demoníaca, jadeando, con seguridad. Y me abrazo, como no estaba bien apoyado me fui de espalda contra el suelo, con ella encima mío, besándome. El foco se envolvió en energía negra y estallo, nos terminamos de desvestir, y una avalancha de cajas de cartón se nos vino encima. El resto es historia.

Quizás suene muy superficial decir: que el sexo fue una real confirmación de la estabilidad de nuestra relación. Una forma mucho más profunda de decir _"te amo", _pero Raven no es alguien de muchas palabras, ni de acciones. Y el hecho de que escuche mis estupideces y aun así, después en la bodega, acepte besarme, es suficiente.

Sobra decir que la torre sufrió daños menores por el desenfreno de emociones de la maga. Pero, ¿a quién le importa?, a mí no. Y el resto del equipo, al vernos en el sofá, yo jugando, ella leyendo, como si nada hubiera pasado, es suficiente para que comprendieran que, desde ese día en adelante, la torre necesitaría refacciones constante.

* * *

**Hola, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Espero que les halla gustado, si ven alguna falla ortográfica, gramatical, o hay algo que no cuadre, me avisan a través de un "reviews".**

**Si no encuentran ninguna falla, también déjenme un reviews.**

**Saludos, besitos y abrazos.**


End file.
